The Day The World End
by wolfsbaneroots
Summary: NARUSASU - "Semua terasa normal dan baik - baik saja, sebelum rudal itu meledak di udara dan menyebarkan partikel - partikel yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Partikel yang mengubah seluruh penghuni bumi ke sosok mereka yang sebenarnya. Ya, tidak semua penghuni bumi merupakan 'manusia'. Dan mereka yang berhasil selamat dari para iblis harus segera pergi ke kota 'Para Malaikat'."
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelumnya saya jelaskan dulu ya, ini ff saya bikin murni saya ambil dari salah satu mimpi - mimpi aneh saya. Saya sering banget nih mimpiin mimpi aneh yang panjang macem film gini, kadang mimpi satu ke yang lainnya nyambung, kadang kepecah - pecah. Salah satu dari sekian mimpi aneh yang masih terngiang - ngiang di kepala ya yang satu ini, sedikit menyeramkan tapi seru xD jadi kalau menurut kalian ini agak mirip sama suatu novel atau film atau ff lain dll gitu saya ga bermaksud plagiat ya, karena ini murni saya ambil dari mimpi saya. Oya, kalau hendak** _ **imagine**_ **disini: Sasuke dan teman - temannya itu umurnya sama seperti umuran mereka di seri Shippuden (remaja). Dan Naruto serta teman - temannya disini itu umurnya sama seperti umuran mereka di seri Boruto (sudah** _ **adult**_ **). Kalau ada** _ **question**_ **atau saran,** _ **feel free to approach me ^^**_

 **Nah, selamat membaca ff pertama saya xD maaf kebanyakan curhat, pft. Arigatou!  
**

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 **Title : The Day The World End**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure**

 **Fandom : NARUTO**

 **Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo, etc.**

 **PAIRING : ALWAYS NARUSASU, Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rate : T for now**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. I'VE WARNED YOU~**

* * *

 _ **" Semua**_ **terasa normal dan baik - baik saja, sebelum rudal itu meledak di udara dan menyebarkan partikel - partikel yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Partikel yang mampu mengubah seluruh penghuni bumi ke sosok mereka yang sebenarnya. Well, ya, dugaanmu benar. Tidak semua penghuni bumi merupakan** _ **'manusia'. "**_

* * *

...

Pagi menjelang, menyingkirkan kabut serta udara dingin yang merayap menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Burung - burung kecil mulai bernyanyian, menyambut sang surya yang malu - malu memunculkan dirinya di ufuk Timur. Perlahan - lahan, hingga seluruh sosoknya terlihat dengan sempurna, memancarkan cahaya yang hangat. Menyinari wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Alis hitam yang terpahat dengan sempurna itu berkerut, menandakan bahwa sang empunya merasa terusik. Kelopak berhias bulu mata hitam indah tersebut mulai bergerak, memperlihatkan iris mata sehitam jelaga.

Sasuke, pemuda tersebut, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar sang mentari yang dengan seenaknya memasuki apartemennya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya sambil menilai keadaan. Pakaiannya kusut, tasnya teronggok begitu saja di lantai, dan ia bahkan lupa belum menutup tirai jendela apartemennya. Pantas saja sinar matahari pagi ini terasa sangat mengganggu, pikirnya sambil mendengus. Sepertinya ia langsung tertidur setelah pulang dari kerja sambilannya semalam, tanpa ingat untuk mandi atau bahkan mengganti baju, makan, dan membereskan barang - barangnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, dan mendesah pelan setelah melihat penunjuk jam yang disajikan benda pipih tersebut. 6.35. Ia hanya punya waktu 25 menit untuk menyiapkan diri sekaligus berangkat ke sekolahnya. Mendesah lagi, Sasuke meregangkan otot - ototnya yang terasa kaku dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi sembari menguap pelan. _Another boring day,_ batinnya malas.

12 menit setelahnya, ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dengan sepotong sandwich tergantung di mulutnya. Ia menyambar dasi yang masih bersih dari lemari pakaiannya, kemudian mengenakannya dengan gesit di depan cermin. Untuk sepersekian detik, ketika memandang cermin lagi untuk mengecek ulang penampilannya, Sasuke seperti melihat iris matanya berwarna semerah darah dengan tiga titik menyerupai tanda koma aneh di sekelilingnya. Ia berkedip untuk memastikan penglihatannya, namun irisnya rupanya masih berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh kemudian menyambar tas sekolahnya dan bergegas memakai kaus kaki serta sepatu, lalu mengunci apartemennya.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke berjalan kaki dari apartemennya ke halte bis terdekat yang sekiranya memakan waktu 3 menit. Ia mengumpat lirih sambil menggapai tiang terdekat untuk dijadikan pegangan, lantaran kondisi bis yang penuh. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga sekolahnya memundurkan jam masuknya entah karena alasan apa, atau bisnya bisa menempuh jarak 7 kilometer dalam waktu 10 menit, atau satpam galak penjaga gerbang sekolahnya sedang absen hari ini. Yang mana ketiganya mustahil. Ia menjedukkan dahinya ke tiang yang menjadi pegangannya dengan frustasi, lalu melihat keluar jendela bis untuk memandang langit. Bahkan langit hari ini terlihat sangat mendung, awan - awan gelap dan besar bergulung rata di sepanjang ia memandang. Tiba - tiba ia jadi merindukan cahaya mentari hangat yang membangunkannya tadi pagi.

Yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Bis yang sudah ia tumpangi setiap pagi selama hampir 3 tahun, yang menurutnya memiliki supir yang bijaksana dan sangat berhati - hati, tiba - tiba mengerem dengan mendadak dan keras. Sangat mendadak, hingga beberapa penumpang yang berdiri hampir saja terjerembab ke depan. Sasuke sendiri nyaris terperosok karena tubuhnya terdorong penumpang yang berada di belakangnya. Ia kembali mengumpat kecil sambil sedikit berjinjit, mencoba melihat penyebab sang supir menginjak rem dengan sangat asal. Dari arah kanan, terlihat rombongan mobil besar yang membawa para angkatan militer, melintas menerobos lampu lalu lintas dengan sangat cepat. Suara sirine mobil polisi yang mengawalnya terdengar sangat nyaring, mengundang perhatian baik dari para pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan lain yang terpaksa berhenti karena rombongan tersebut. Jumlahnya tidak main - main, setelah mobil - mobil besar, mengikuti di belakangnya adalah 8 buah truk milik angkatan militer yang di dalamnya terdapat setidaknya 15 personil militer.

Para penumpang bis memandang dengan heran sambil berbisik - bisik, termasuk Sasuke. Situasi apa yang menyebabkan begitu banyak personil militer dikerahkan di pagi hari seperti ini? Meskipun bahaya memang bisa datang kapan saja dan tidak terprediksi, namun tetap saja hal semacam ini sangatlah jarang terjadi di Tokyo.

Lamunan Sasuke terganggu oleh suara peluit milik polisi pengatur jalan yang datang terlambat. Kemudian ia merasakan bis yang ditumpanginya mulai melaju kembali. Perasaannya tiba - tiba tidak enak, meskipun ia biasanya termasuk ke dalam tipe orang yang cukup acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas sekolahnya, berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

...

"Yo, Sasuke! Tumben sekali kau on-time hari ini. Biasanya kau sudah disini sejak pagi buta."

Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di kursinya dan tengah mengatur nafas refleks melirikkan matanya ke arah Suigetsu, sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sahabat? Ya, sahabat. Hei, dia tidak se-antisosial itu sampai - sampai tidak memiliki satupun sahabat dekat di sekolah.

"Apakah kau terlambat karena terlalu lelah bekerja semalam, Sasuke? Ah, yaampun. Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Aku bisa menjemputmu kalau kau mau. Lagipula rumah kita masih searah."

Dan ujungnya, terdengar pula celotehan - celotehan lain dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Karin dan Juugo. Ya, mereka berempat adalah sahabat dekat sejak SMP, dan bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama pun merupakan kesengajaan yang memang mereka rencanakan. Keempatnya kini tengah duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas. Walaupun mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pendalaman materi serta pembekalan untuk masuk ke universitas, namun mereka tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa, bahkan terkadang jika sempat mereka akan bersenang - senang bersama di akhir pekan. Sasuke memandang ketiganya dengan singkat, kemudian mendengus geli dengan seulas senyum tipis yang manis. Ia bersyukur, karena semuanya terasa normal kembali seperti biasanya.

...

Pelajaran sejarah terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Bukannya bermaksud hiperbola, tapi menurut Sasuke, sensei Shizune hari ini benar - benar bicara dengan gerakan _slow-motion_. Ia pun tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Buku catatannya masih bersih, meskipun tangannya sedari tadi menggenggam sebuah pulpen. Ia hanya menopang dagunya sembari menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, melihat langit yang masih saja terlihat gelap. Aneh, padahal pagi tadi sinar matahari benar - benar hangat dan menyenangkan. Seingatnya berita cuaca yang sempat didengarkannya di radio milik bis yang ditumpanginya tadi juga tidak memprediksi akan terjadi badai atau topan dan semacamnya.

"Sasuke."

Lagi - lagi lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ketiga sahabatnya tengah mengelilinginya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sendiri balas menatap ketiganya dengan kerutan alis, seolah menanyakan apa mau mereka.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat, bodoh. Hee~ kau tidak memperhatikan sensei sama sekali ya?", tembak Suigetsu tepat sasaran.

"Kau itu yang bodoh, bodoh! Sasuke jadi begitu kan karena kelelahan bekerja sambilan. Dia itu mandiri, tidak seperti kau yang masih meminta - minta uang kepada orang tua!", timpal Karin seraya menuding - nuding wajah Suigetsu dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Whatever_ , ayo ke kantin, aku sangat lapar! Pagi ini aku terburu - buru tanpa sempat sarapan."

Sasuke hanya memandang diam kedua sahabatnya yang paling cerewet itu dengan tatapan tanpa minat, sementara Juugo masih setia berdiri di samping meja miliknya dengan tersenyum maklum.

"Aku sedang malas, dan tidak lapar. Titip susu saja."

"Baiklah!", sahut Suigetsu dengan cepat dan lekas menyeret Karin yang mulai protes karena Sasuke tidak ingin ikut ke kantin. Tampaknya ia tidak bohong mengenai dirinya yang belum sempat sarapan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Juugo?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Aku disini saja dengan Sasuke, lagipula aku juga lupa belum mengerjakan tugas rumah bahasa inggris."

"Hee~ ya sudah, sampai nanti!", dan kedua sahabat cerewet itupun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas yang terbuka. Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Juugo di dalam kelas. Siswa - siswi yang lain? Tentu saja ke kantin. Pada hari Jumat, kantin sekolahnya biasa mengadakan diskon yang lumayan untuk menu - menu tertentu, sehingga keadaan kantin akan lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Alasan itulah juga yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap di kelas saja.

Ia menatap Juugo yang menarik kursi di depannya untuk dihadapkan ke arahnya, kemudian mengambil buku tugas rumah bahasa inggrisnya dan mulai mengerjakannya di meja milik Sasuke. "Kalau kau kesulitan, tanyakan saja padaku.", ucap Sasuke kalem. Pemuda berambut oranye tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya senang, kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum memandang ke arah langit lagi. Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Lima menit kemudian, ketika masih memandang langit yang suram, Sasuke melihat sesuatu ditembakkan ke langit. Benda itu berbentuk panjang dan besar, hampir mirip seperti sebuah rudal. Ia menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika benda tersebut mencapai langit dan meledak. Bukan ledakan yang besar hingga menyebabkan runtuhnya bangunan di sekitarnya, namun hanya sebuah ledakan yang cukup menggetarkan gedung sekolah beserta isinya, seperti sedang terkena gempa bumi. Ia berpegangan dengan sisi meja miliknya sambil masih memandang ke arah ledakan rudal tadi. Apakah ini semacam simulasi militer? Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali mengenai ini?

"Kau baik - baik saja?", Juugo menyimpan buku tugas miliknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menatap ke arah langit.

Jika ia tidak salah lihat, setelah benda tersebut meledak, seperti ada semacam kepulan asap dari ledakan benda tersebut yang menyebar ke berbagai penjuru. Namun kini ia tidak melihatnya lagi. Apakah itu asap sisa ledakan? Jika benar, maka seharusnya asapnya tidak akan menghilang secepat itu. Sasuke mengernyit dengan bingung. Perasaannya tiba - tiba tidak enak lagi.

"Uhuk!", perhatiannya teralih ke arah Juugo yang sedang terbatuk dengan sangat keras. Ia terbatuk tanpa henti hingga tangannya ikut andil memukul - mukuli dadanya untuk meredakan batuknya.

"Kau kenapa?", Sasuke merasa sedikit panik dan menyambar tasnya dengan cepat untuk mengambil botol minumnya. Tidak biasanya Juugo terbatuk sampai seperti ini. Baru saja ia akan menyerahkan botol minum miliknya untuk Juugo, tiba - tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Akh!"

Sensasi perih tersebut terasa sangat membakar kerongkongannya. Ia merasa seperti tengah menghirup sesuatu yang berbahaya, dan apapun itu yang dihirupnya, kini tengah menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan semua itu. Ia mencengkeram kerah seragamnya dengan sangat kuat, lantaran paru - parunya gagal mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Botol minum yang sudah dibukanya terjatuh ke lantai, menumpahkan isinya. Berikutnya, tubuhnya menyusul. Ia terjatuh di lantai sembari terbatuk dengan sangat keras, matanya mulai berair karena ia tidak bisa mengambil nafas. Seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa sangat perih, terbakar dengan apapun itu yang dihirupnya.

Setengah menit kemudian, rasa sakit tersebut menghilang dengan tiba - tiba. Tubuhnya terasa normal, dan tenggorokannya tidak lagi terasa terbakar. Sasuke terbatuk lagi karena tenggorokannya berusaha meraup udara dengan sangat rakus. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan didudukkan di kursi miliknya.

"Sasuke! Kau baik - baik saja?", Juugo menatapnya khawatir dengan nafas terengah - engah. Sepertinya batuk mendadak yang menyerang sahabatnya itu juga telah pergi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat - sendat. "Ini, minumlah.", tawar Juugo dengan sebotol air minum miliknya. Lekas Sasuke menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Memalukan memang, karena yang tadinya bermaksud menawari minum adalah dirinya, namun kini dia  
malah ditawari air minum.

"Apa - apaan yang tadi itu?", ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan botol tersebut kembali ke pemiliknya. Juugo hanya menggeleng singkat sebelum ikut meminum air mineralnya.

Baru saja keduanya merasa baikan, tiba - tiba terdengar suara senapan mesin yang sangat nyaring di depan sekolahnya. Sasuke buru - buru berdiri dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas, lantaran kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Diluar sana, terlihat tiga buah truk angkutan personil militer yang dilihatnya tadi di lalu lintas, terpakir dengan asal - asalan di jalanan. Mobil - mobil milik warga terlihat sangat kacau, beberapa bahkan berada dalam posisi terbalik. Dilihatnya satu per satu personil militer mulai melompat turun dari truknya dan mulai menembaki kawanan warga sipil. Sasuke hanya dapat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya dengan ngeri. Ia bahkan terlalu _shock_ untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa - apaan...?", Juugo yang menyusul di sampingnya juga terlihat sangat terguncang.

"Kau- kau lihat? Juugo, kenapa- kenapa mereka menyerang warga sipil?!", tanya Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak lagi peduli untuk menyembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Bukan.. Bukan itu.", jawab Juugo, yang membuat sang pemuda raven menatapnya dengan kernyitan. "Bukan itu, Sasuke..."

Tangan Juugo terangkat dan jarinya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan warga sipil yang berlarian dengan ricuh ke arah para personil militer. Meskipun ditembaki berulang kali, namun mereka tetap berlari mendekat dengan brutal. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah lihat, matanya itu masih sehat. Ia jelas - jelas melihat warga - warga tersebut terkena tembakan beruntun, dan darah yang terciprat adalah darah berwarna hitam yang sangat kental, seperti lumpur. Beberapa personil militer yang lengah bahkan ditubruk oleh kawanan warga tersebut dan ditumbangkan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas, warga - warga tersebut menggigiti dan memakan tubuh para personil militer hidup - hidup. Secara refleks bibir milik pemuda raven itu terbuka dan terlihat sedikit bergetar menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa.. Apa yang-"

"Sasuke!"

Pandangannya beralih ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya. Kali ini ia merasa sangat, sangat panik dan kalut. Tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya, warga - warga tersebut berdiri berjejeran dengan diam dan serentak menatap ke arah gedung sekolahnya, dengan bola mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam, mulut ternoda dengan darah dan sisa organ tubuh, serta kulit sepucat mayat, yang dihiasi ceceran cairan kental berwarna hitam. Perlahan, seluruh warga tersebut membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi - gigi yang runcing. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke benar - benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, tubuhnya serasa membeku karena _shock_ bertubi - tubi. Di hadapannya, dilihatnya warga - warga tersebut mulai berlarian berhamburan masuk ke gedung sekolahnya dengan brutal, sembari membuka mulut bernoda darah milik mereka lebar - lebar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yosh, segini dulu ya~ maaf kalau kurang atau malah kepanjangan ataupun boring, ini baru pembukaan soalnya xD oh iya, untuk momen narusasu disini belum ada dulu ya hahaha. Belum waktunya mereka ketemu(?) Nah, adakah kritik atau saran? Karna saya sendiri masih newbie dalam menulis ff, ini ff pertama sumpah xD masih perlu belajar dalam menulis haha~ dan saya ini adalah seorang** _ **big loser**_ **untuk urusan kasih judul, jadi yang punya saran judul, boleh bantu saya xD** _ **Any comment would be so precious to me**_ **^^ sampai ketemu di chapter depan, ya. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Day The World End**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure**

 **Fandom : NARUTO**

 **Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo, etc.**

 **PAIRING : ALWAYS NARUSASU, Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rate : T for now**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. I'VE WARNED YOU~**

* * *

...

Iris jelaga itu masih tetap memperhatikan kawanan warga, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'bekas' warga, yang berhamburan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Dinding setinggi 2.5 meter yang memagari seluruh kawasan tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan itu seolah tidak ada apa-apanya. 'Makhluk-makhluk' tersebut melompatinya dengan sangat mudah, dan berlanjut berlarian dengan brutal melintasi halaman sekolahnya. Beberapa bahkan tersangkut pada gerbang utama yang lebih tinggi dan terbuat dari besi, dengan beberapa hiasan berupa logam yang runcing pada ujungnya. Beberapa dari mereka tidak sengaja tertusuk logam-logam gerbang tersebut, namun mereka tetap meronta menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat anarkis, tidak mempedulikan bagian tubuh mereka yang tertusuk dan membuat mereka 'tersangkut'. Ia juga tidak lagi dapat menemukan satpam galak yang selalu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolahnya untuk menjaga murid-murid bandel yang akan mencoba menerobos gerbang, yang ia lihat hanya beberapa cipratan serta ceceran darah yang sangat kentara menempel pada kaca pos satpam.

Halaman sekolah Sasuke yang hijau dan rindang, yang menjadi salah satu objek pemandangan untuk dilihatnya ketika sedang jenuh di dalam kelas, kini tak ayal berubah menjadi satu-satunya suguhan pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

Ia masih terus bungkam, menyaksikan kawanan tersebut memasuki pintu utama yang berada tepat di bawah lantai yang tengah dipijaknya, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah dibalikkan dan diguncang dengan sedikit keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Ah, benar. Juugo juga masih ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadarlah, Sasuke! Kenapa kau hanya diam mematung?! Apakah otak jeniusmu itu langsung mengecil setelah beberapa hantaman _shock_ barusan?! Kemana perginya sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kukagumi karena mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan tenang dan juga cepat tanggap itu?!"

Lelaki bersurai oranye itu berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali, dan berakhir menatap ke dalam iris oranye milik Juugo.

Benar. Juugo benar. Jika ia bisa berpikir cepat dalam pelajaran matematika yang bahkan seluruh kelas angkat tangan, maka ia juga harus mampu berpikir cepat dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya membatu di tempat hanya karena keterkejutan yang didapatnya. Ia harus berupaya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap sembari menatap Juugo dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan keberanian. Hingga tak ada lagi keraguan di dalamnya, Juugo kemudian menghela nafas lega dengan senyuman tipis sembari melepaskan bahu Sasuke.

"Dengar. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke. Kau mengerti?", ujar Juugo dengan tatapan yang lembut. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli sebelum mengangguk. Padahal dia sendiri juga laki-laki. Mungkin Juugo membawa perasaan 'harus melindungi' itu karena diantara mereka berempat, Juugo-lah yang memiliki tubuh paling besar.

"Baiklah. Kau ambilah barang apapun yang penting, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan senjata."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas mengumpulkan barang-barang apa saja yang sekiranya akan diperlukan. Ia menyambar ponsel miliknya serta botol air minum milik Juugo. Tidak lupa ia juga dengan gesit membongkar tas milik Suigetsu dan Karin untuk membawa ponsel dan air minum mereka. Ia bahkan tidak sengaja menemukan dua bungkus roti di dalam tas milik Karin. Terakhir, ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas miliknya yang sudah dikosongkan dengan cepat, kemudian berlari mendekati Juugo yang tengah mematahkan dua buah tongkat kain pel.

"Ayo. Kita harus bergerak dengan cepat namun tetap waspada.", ujar Sasuke singkat, dan dijawab oleh Juugo dengan anggukan kepala. Juugo kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kelasnya terlebih dahulu, sambil mengacungkan tongkat miliknya dengan waspada, diikuti Sasuke yang menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya dan juga membawa satu lagi tongkat untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Kita akan coba ke kantin dulu, untuk menjemput Suigetsu dan Karin.", lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat miliknya. Belum apa-apa namun telapak tangannya sudah terasa licin karena keringat.

Mereka menyusuri lorong dengan setengah berlari, sambil sesekali melirikkan mata ke dalam ruang kelas lain yang kosong. Hari Jumat memang biasa diwarnai dengan kesunyian karena diskon menu makanan yang diadakan oleh kantin sekolah, tetapi khusus hari ini, kesunyian itu terasa sangat mencekam. Memacu jantung mereka untuk berdetak lebih keras hingga membuat dada terasa sakit.

Lima langkah lagi mereka sampai di ujung lorong yang terhubung dengan dua lorong lain, tiba-tiba sesuatu dengan cepat seolah terlempar dari arah kanan dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Sangat cepat hingga otak Sasuke perlu mencerna. Itu adalah salah satu dari kawanan yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berlari terlalu cepat hingga gagal menghentikan kakinya dan berakhir menabrak tembok.

Juugo dengan cepat mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah makhluk itu yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai. Ia berjalan mengitarinya dengan Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian makhluk itu mulai bangkit dan berteriak dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan, berlari menerjang Juugo. Makhluk itu terlihat mengatup-atupkan giginya yang runcing dengan sangat cepat, seolah berusaha menggigit Juugo. Sementara Juugo menahan leher makhluk tersebut dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya supaya ia tidak bisa mendekat lagi.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar beberapa teriakan serak yang serupa dari lantai bawah, berbarengan dengan jeritan-jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Dan ia cukup memiliki indra pendengaran yang tajam, hingga bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki serta suara teriakan tersebut yang perlahan seolah merembet ke atas. Kawanan makhluk itu mulai menaiki tangga.

Ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya pada kepalan tangannya, lalu mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya dengan keras mengenai kepala milik makhluk yang tengah menyerang Juugo. Sepertinya pukulannya terlampau keras hingga menyebabkan makhluk tersebut tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri dengan ceceran darah kental hitam membasahi kepalanya.

Juugo lekas berdiri dan menarik Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah karena _shock_ yang entah keberapa kalinya ia dapatkan hari ini. Mereka buru-buru berlari menuju kantin, namun terpaksa menghentikan langkah karena rombongan siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari kantin dengan panik. Juugo yang lebih tinggi bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Salah satu makhluk tersebut entah bagaimana berhasil melemparkan tubuhnya dari luar hingga menembus jendela kaca yang ada di dalam kantin.

Keduanya tidak bisa bergerak karena terhimpit oleh kerumunan panik yang saling berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing, terlebih berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Namun dari kejauhan Juugo bisa melihat surai merah dan surai silver yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia dengan cepat menarik seragam milik keduanya ketika mereka mulai mendekat.

"Juugo! Sasuke!", teriak keduanya dengan sedikit _shock_ bercampur dengan kelegaan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!", tanya Juugo dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi karena keramaian yang masih menghimpit mereka. Karin dan Suigetsu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang aman!", ujar Sasuke sambil mendahului ketiga sahabatnya, bermaksud menuju pintu keluar. Namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang, yang rupanya adalah Suigetsu. "Ada apa lagi?!"

"Jangan lewat pintu utama! Aku tau lewat film-film zombie yang pernah kutonton, mereka pasti akan berada di tempat dimana terdapat banyak kerumunan manusia. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko melewati pintu utama!"

Sasuke terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Suigetsu. Ada benarnya juga, mengingat tadi ia sempat menyaksikan dari awal bagaimana makhluk-makhluk itu bisa memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Tentu saja melalui pintu utama.

"Eh?! Lalu kita harus bagaimana?!", cerca Karin panik.

"Aku tau sebuah pintu lagi di sekolah ini. Pintu yang selalu luput dari perhatian siapapun. Bahkan para tukang bolos!"

...

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terlihat keempat sahabat itu tengah berlarian kecil menyusuri sepanjang pinggir lapangan sekolahnya. Tujuan mereka adalah dinding belakang, yang terletak dibalik gedung olahraga. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan tempat ini sebelumnya, seingatnya yang ada dibalik sana hanyalah lorong buntu tempat para staff biasa meletakkan kursi-kursi serta meja-meja lama yang telah lapuk.

Mereka berhasil memasuki lorong ujung tersebut dengan sunyi. Sepertinya pergerakan mereka sejak awal tidak ketahuan. Sasuke menyempatkan diri menatap gedung utama sekolahnya yang terletak di seberang lapangan yang luas. Ia masih bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan siswa-siswi yang masih berada di dalam sana, terdengar menggema dan menyayat hatinya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah, seharusnya tadi ia mengajak siswa-siswi lainnya untuk ikut kabur bersamanya.

"Psst! Disini!"

Pandangannya teralih menatap Suigetsu yang tengah memindahkan box-box kayu kosong yang tengah lapuk, dibantu oleh Juugo.

"Oh! Aku baru tau ada pintu semacam itu disini.", timpal Karin yang menatap pintu besi berkarat yang tersembunyi dibalik box-box kayu tadi. Pintu itu terbuat dari besi, dengan bagian-bagian yang sudah banyak berkarat. Tebak Sasuke, pintu itu pasti sudah ada sejak jaman pertama kali sekolahnya didirikan. Namun tidak terpakai, dan hanya ditutupi oleh box kayu.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit berisik. Juugo, jagalah bagian belakang.", Suigetsu mulai memegang _handle_ pintu besi tesebut. Ia menunggu Juugo berjalan ke belakang Sasuke, dan sedikit mengintip keluar lorong. Melihat kondisi lapangan masih tenang, Juugo mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang. Suigetsu mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintu.

' _KRIIIT'_

Terdengar bunyi khas pintu besi lapuk yang dibuka. Juugo makin memantapkan indra penglihatannya ke sekeliling, meneliti jikalau ada satu saja makhluk tersebut yang menyadari keberadaan mereka disini.

"Aman. Ayo!", ujar Suigetsu setelah melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu. Ia melangkah keluar dengan waspada, disusul Karin, Sasuke dan kemudian Juugo. Pintu itu kembali ditutupnya dengan lebih pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Wah, jadi ini adalah pintu yang tembus langsung ke pemukiman di belakang sekolah kita? Pintar juga kau. Sering bolos lewat sini, ya?", celoteh Karin yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Suigetsu.

Sementara Juugo menilai keadaan sekeliling pemukiman yang sepi, Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil tipe _double cabin_ yang teronggok sembarangan di tengah jalan pemukiman. Walaupun keadaan sekitar pemukiman memang cukup senyap, tapi mereka berempat tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu sebelumnya telah menyerang daerah tersebut. Terlihat dari berbagai kendaraan yang diparkirkan dengan asal, juga beberapa cipratan darah di tembok maupun jalanan yang beraspal.

"Hei, siapa yang bisa menyetir?", tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba membuka pintu mobil tersebut, dan ternyata berhasil.

"Aku.", jawab Juugo cepat sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka dan justru mendekati ujung jalan pemukiman, dimana sebelumnya ia bersama dengan Sasuke sempat menyaksikan awal mula pembantaian di sekolahnya.

"Bodoh! Mau kemana kau?!", teriak Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Dilihatnya Juugo melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan waspada, dan kembali melangkah keluar, menghilang dari penglihatannya.

" _What the hell_ , dia cari mati, ya?", timpal Suigetsu mulai panik dan kesal dengan tingkah Juugo.

Semenit kemudian, ketiganya menghela nafas lega, melihat Juugo kembali dengan membawa dua buah senapan mesin. Membuat ketiganya kembali mengernyitkan alis. "Apa itu? Kau dapat darimana?"

"Aku ambil dari dua tubuh personil militer yang tergeletak dekat dengan ujung gang. Untuk senjata kita.", ujarnya singkat, sebelum ikut membuka pintu mobil _double cabin_ yang ditemukan Sasuke.

Keempatnya memasuki mobil 'curian' tersebut, menghela nafas lega lagi, dan kembali terdiam. "Sekarang apa?", tanya Suigetsu yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Karin dengan spontan. Yang di kursi depan terlihat terdiam sedang memikirkan langkah yang tepat.

"Untuk amannya, sebaiknya kita menghindari kawasan perkotaan dulu dan lebih baik mengambil rute yang mengarahkan kita menuju pedesaan atau daerah pinggiran. Karena sekolah kita ini kebetulan tidak berada di pusat kota, jadi kita tidak perlu menempuh jarak berkilometer. Kita hanya perlu menyusuri jalanan utama untuk bisa sampai di tol, lalu masuk ke arah luar kota.", jelas Sasuke kepada ketiga sahabatnya, terlebih kepada Juugo selaku pengemudi.

"Baiklah.", jawab Juugo dengan anggukan singkat, kemudian menghidupkan mobil dan mulai menyusuri jalanan pemukiman menuju jalan utama, sementara Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu menilai lingkungan sekitar dengan waspada.

Mereka merasa bersyukur berhasil mengeluarkan diri dengan selamat dari gedung sekolahnya meskipun dengan peralatan dan bekal ala kadarnya, namun diam-diam di dalam hati, keempatnya sama-sama merapalkan doa memohon keselamatan diri mereka serta keluarga yang berada di rumah. Berdoa supaya mereka semua mampu bertahan hidup-hidup hingga mereka akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga akhirnya menemukan tempat yang benar-benar aman nanti.

...

Jauh dari kota, terletak di pegunungan yang luas, terlihat sebuah kereta listrik melaju dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah terowongan. Di ujung terowongan tersebut, terlihat sepuluh personil militer berjaga dengan membawa senapan mesin, menjaga sebuah gerbang yang sangat luas dan menjulang tinggi dengan ketinggian sekiranya 30-an meter. Terbuat dari baja paling kokoh yang bahkan tidak mampu ditembus oleh rudal penghancur tank sekalipun.

Dari kereta listrik, turun warga dari berbagai macam kalangan kelas dan usia yang berbondong-bondong digiring oleh para personil militer memasuki gerbang baja tersebut. Perlahan gerbang itu terbuka, menampilkan suguhan pemandangan militer bercampur dengan teknologi dan _science_ di dalamnya.

Personil militer berlarian berbarengan, berpapasan dengan sekelompok ilmuwan yang mengenakan pakaian serta masker serba putih. Beberapa truk militer, helikopter bahkan beberapa buah jet tersusun rapi. Luas tanah tempat tersebut seolah tidak terukur. Setelah gerbang utama, terdapat halaman depan yang sangat luas dan dihiasi oleh rumput tinggi khas pegunungan, setelahnya yang ada hanyalah jalan beraspal yang sangat luas, tempat berbagai macam tenda-tenda serta perlengkapan militer didirikan. Terakhir, di ujung, terdapat bangunan modern yang sangat besar dan luas, dengan keamanan tambahan lainnya di depannya. Sebuah pagar kawat yang tidak sebesar dan setinggi gerbang utama, namun tetap dijaga oleh beberapa personil militer. Bangunan itu memiliki setidaknya 5 lantai, dengan luas melebihi gedung sekolah Sasuke.

Seorang laki-laki berusia 20 tahunan terlihat berjalan dengan cepat menuju tenda militer terbesar yang ada di dalam markas tersebut. Ia mengenakan pakaian militer dengan label 'wakil komandan', dengan rambut yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas, serta jenggot yang mulai dibiarkannya tumbuh.

Ia menyibak tirai penutup tenda tersebut dan melangkah masuk, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya bungkam setelah sebelumnya tengah membahas sebuah rencana. Shikamaru, sang wakil komandan, hanya menatap dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menginterupsi rapat.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kursi utama yang tengah diduduki oleh sahabat karibnya sekaligus atasannya sembari menenteng sebuah _tab_. Laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris sebiru langit itu memandang sahabatnya yang memasuki tendanya tiba-tiba dengan tatapan penasaran. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyerahkan _tab_ yang dibawanya kepada laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tokyo telah diserang.", ujarnya singkat yang mengundang reaksi keterkejutan dari para hadirin rapat. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya yang kini tengah memandang _tab_ yang ada di tangannya dengan kerutan pada alisnya yang tegas.

"Apa tindakan kita, Komandan Uzumaki?"

Uzumaki Naruto, sang komandan, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada _tab_ milik sahabatnya yang tengah menunjukkan situasi terkini di kota Tokyo. Ia mengatupkan gigi-giginya hingga rahangnya mengeras. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, membuat orang lain yang berada di meja itu sontak mengikutinya berdiri karena rasa hormat.

Sang komandan terlihat menumpukan tangan kekarnya pada meja sembari menundukkan kepala dengan kerutan alis yang dalam. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan iris biru yang memancarkan ketegasan dan keberanian.

"Kita bergerak sekarang."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Haloow, saya kembali lagi xD segitu dulu ya, gimana? Tadinya rencana mau update sampe ke scene naruto ketemu sama sasuke, tapi masih lama ternyata haduh~ takutnya kepanjangan dan readers pada bosen hahaa. Jangan khawatir, semester depan mereka ketemu kok xD ya walopun momennya belum banyak mungkin ya. Oh iyaa, saya juga mau ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah mau kasih komen, follow, favoritin story gaje ini juga xD komentar kalian bikin seneng banget :"3 makasih juga yg sudah mau baca chapter ini, maaf banget ya kalo isinya ngebosenin dan terlalu klise atau gimana -.- sampai ketemu chapter depan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Day The World End**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure**

 **Fandom : NARUTO**

 **Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo, etc.**

 **PAIRING : ALWAYS NARUSASU, Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rate : T for now**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. I'VE WARNED YOU~**

* * *

.

.

Hujan mengguyur. Membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Menghapus bercak kemerahan yang tersisa di berbagai penjuru kota. Mengalir membawanya pergi, bersama dengan jiwa pemiliknya yang telah direnggut dengan paksa. Awan gelap menggumpal tebal dengan rata, hingga tidak ada lagi secercah cahaya yang tersisa. Menambah kesan mencekam di pusat kota Tokyo.

Kota yang masuk ke dalam deretan 10 kota terpadat di dunia, berjejeran dengan kota besar lainnya. Kota yang konon 'tidak pernah tidur'. Kini berubah menjadi kota mati, yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Chernobyl. Berbagai kendaraan berserakan di jalanan layaknya mainan anak kecil yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya. Gelap gulita. Bahkan beberapa gedung pencakar langit terlihat tengah dilahap si jago merah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di pedesaan yang terletak jauh dari pusat kota. Meskipun sesekali terlihat 1-2 warga yang mengintip dari balik jendela rumahnya karena tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran, namun suasana di seluruh penjuru negeri diwarnai dengan hal yang sama. Ancaman, ketakutan, kegelisahan, kekhawatiran, keputusasaan, dan kematian.

Sasuke memandang rintik air hujan yang mengalir di kaca mobil. Dalam hati sedikit mengutuk cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Karena hujan yang terlampau deras, perjalanannya menjadi terhambat, lantaran Juugo yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko. _Well_ , meskipun sudah punya ijin mengemudi tapi dia tetap saja murid SMA, bukan pembalap F1.

"Hei, bagi rotinya dengan adil! Kau tau bagaimana membagi makanan tidak, sih?"

"Urusai! Ini kan aslinya roti milikku. Masih bagus mau kubagi!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, baka! Ini kan situasi genting!"

"Sudah terima saja!"

"Aku minta lebih!"

"Kyaaaa! Minggir, bodoh! Ini milikku!"

"Tidak!"

"Rotiku!"

"Tidaaak!"

Dalam sekejap muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sudah warga-warga berubah menjadi semacam zombie dan mencoba memakannya, cuaca buruk tak terprediksi yang terpaksa menghambat perjalanan, dan kini tingkah dua sahabatnya yang paling bodoh itu. Dia menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat hidung, berusaha tenang. Namun tetap saja gagal.

"DIAM!"

Kegiatan jambak-jambakan serta tarik-menarik antara Suigetsu dan Karin seketika terhenti. Keduanya meneguk ludah secara bersamaan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke kursi depan. Pasalnya Sasuke itu memang kalem, namun jika sedang marah akan menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Kalian boleh makan bagianku. Tapi tolong jangan berisik, oke?", ujar Sasuke setelah kembali kalem sambil memijat pertengahan alisnya.

Setelahnya ia menghela nafas karena kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi belakang itu mulai tenang. Lagipula mereka konyol sekali, meributkan sesuatu yang sepele seperti sebuah roti. Meskipun untuk sementara ini mereka memang hanya memiliki roti untuk dibagi dan dimakan.

Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela mobil. Suasana pedesaan yang basah terguyur hujan, sebenarnya sedikit mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya. Ia dulu sering sekali bermain dibawah hujan dengan kakaknya, hingga ibunya akan datang memarahi keduanya terutama kakaknya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis karena merasa bersalah dengan kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia mendengus geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia teringat dengan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang.

"Ini."

Sepotong roti terjulur ke arahnya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Dilihatnya Juugo tengah tersenyum menatapnya. "Kita bagi roti milikku."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus akan perilaku Juugo terhadapnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sedikit berbeda dibanding dengan dua lainnya yang sangat berisik.

"Terima kasih.", ujarnya, menerima potongan roti tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

.

.

' _PIP PIP PIP PIP'_

Sebuah suara statis tiba-tiba berbunyi, membangunkan seisi penumpang mobil yang tengah terlelap. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat jam tangannya sembari menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Pukul 12.07 malam.

"Eh? Apa itu?", Suigetsu yang baru saja terbangun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi depan.

"Sepertinya bensinnya habis.", jawab Juugo, memperlihatkan ikon bensin pada speedometer mobil yang mulai berkedip dengan cahaya berwarna merah.

"Hee?! Tengah malam begini? Ditambah lagi dengan situasi seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan bensin?", timpal Karin, merasa mulai gelisah.

"Kita coba jalan dulu. Juugo akan mengemudi dengan berhati-hati, dan kita bertiga akan membantu melihat sekeliling, apakah ada tempat pengisian bensin yang masih beroperasi.", ujar Sasuke yang direspon dengan anggukan patuh oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka melaju dengan pelan. Sejauh ini belum ada tanda bahaya, meskipun keadaan tengah gelap gulita karena memasuki waktu tengah malam. Sepertinya keputusan mereka untuk menjauh dari kota memang tepat. Semenjak masuk ke area pedesaan yang berjarak puluhan kilometer dari pusat kota, mereka tidak bertemu dengan satupun makhluk semacam zombie yang menyerang sekolah mereka.

"Oh! Coba lihat itu."

Mereka melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Suigetsu. Di pinggir jalan utama pedesaan yang gelap tanpa ada satupun lampu jalan yang dinyalakan, terlihat sebuah tempat pengisian bensin yang masih beroperasi. Lampu yang terpancar dari tempat itu terlihat bagaikan cahaya penyelamat bagi keempatnya.

"Uh... Disana aman, kan? Mereka manusia normal kan?"

"Sepertinya. Menurutmu zombie mampu mengisi bensin dan kemudian membayar seperti yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang itu?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar mendengus geli mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Suigetsu sekenanya kepada Karin. Di halaman tempat pengisian bensin itu, terlihat sekitar dua buah mobil sedang mengisi bensin, dan tiga buah mobil yang terpakir. Dugaan Sasuke, pemiliknya mungkin tengah beristirahat membeli makanan di minimarket yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membeli persediaan makan dan minum sementara Juugo mengisi bensin.", ucap Sasuke setelah memastikan orang-orang yang berada di dalam supermarket memang manusia 'asli'.

"Ikut! Aku ikut!", timpal Suigetsu sembari bergegas turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Mengundang gelengan kepala dari ketiga sahabatnya. "Kau juga mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke pada Karin.

"Uh~ tidak. Aku menunggu disini saja.", jawab Karin dengan wajah kesal yang kentara. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut turun supaya bisa menempel terus pada Sasuke, tapi rasa kantuknya setelah terbangun mendadak tadi masih belum hilang.

"Baiklah. Jaga mobilnya.", timpal Sasuke sembari merogoh dompet miliknya dari dalam satu-satunya tas yang sempat ia bawa sebelum kabur dari gedung sekolahnya. Untungnya, untuk masalah uang keempatnya tidak perlu khawatir, karena selain Sasuke membawa dompetnya sendiri, Suigetsu dan Karin juga memang sudah membawa dompet mereka karena mereka sedang berada di kantin ketika insiden terjadi.

Ketika memasuki minimarket, Sasuke melihat si pegawai kasir seperti tengah mendengarkan sesuatu dari radio miliknya. Tak dapat menahan secuil rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit merapatkan diri dan ikut mendengarkan. Siapa tau berita penting, bukan?

" _Kuulangi sekali lagi. Seluruh kota telah diserang. Tetaplah berada di dalam rumah dan hematlah persediaan makan dan minum kalian hingga bantuan datang. Jika memungkinkan, pergilah dari rumahmu dan segeralah menuju ke pedesaan yang terletak di samping pusat kota. Teruslah ke arah utara, lalu di ujung desa, akan ada sebuah kereta listrik yang menunggu. Kereta itu akan membawa kalian ke kota Para Malaikat, satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk sekarang. Demikian pengumuman darurat saya sampaikan."_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa lagi sekarang? Kota para malaikat? Yang benar saja. Dimana itu? Apa dia bisa mempercayai pengumuman singkat ini?

"Konyol, bukan?", timpal si pegawai kasir tiba-tiba, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia merasa malu lantaran dirinya ketahuan ikut diam-diam mendengarkan. Sasuke hanya berdehem pelan sebagai bentuk tanggapan singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ujung desa itu dimana?", tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Oh? Itu, tepat dibalik tanah itu.", jawab si pegawai sembari menunjuk ke arah tanah berumput yang sedikit menanjak di seberang jalanan utama, terlihat dari posisi mereka sekarang. "Hmm, seingatku dibalik itu memang ada rel kereta. Tapi rel itu sudah tua dan lama tidak dipakai untuk melintas lagi."

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, pengumuman yang tadi itu lucu sekali, bukan?", timpal si pegawai lagi.

"Maksudku, kota para malaikat? Memangnya ini negeri dongeng?", lanjut pegawai kasir tersebut sambil tertawa renyah. Yah, sepertinya ia belum tau apapun mengenai yang terjadi di kota. Sasuke berencana akan memberitahunya setelah ia menyelesaikan belanjaannya.

Suigetsu mengambil berbagai macam roti dan makanan berat, sementara Sasuke mengambil beberapa botol liter air mineral. Ada setidaknya enam orang lain di dalam minimarket. Ia memasukkan botol kelima ke dalam keranjang belanja dan menghampiri Suigetsu. Untuk beberapa detik, ia seperti merasa sedang diawasi. Seolah ada berpasang-pasang mata memelototinya dari belakang. Namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia tidak menemukan satupun orang yang mencurigakan. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan keperluannya masing-masing.

"Oi, Sasuke! Aku sudah mengambil banyak makanan.", timpal Suigetsu seraya menepuk bahunya, membuatnya memutuskan kontak mata dengan apapun yang ada di balik punggungnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Ayo kita membayar."

' _CTIK!'_

Baru saja keduanya akan melangkah menuju meja kasir, tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Sepertinya telah terjadi konslet hingga menyebabkan mati listrik, termasuk listrik pada tempat pengisian bensin diluar minimarket. Sasuke nyaris saja berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat di hadapannya. Segera setelah lampu mati dan keadaan menjadi gelap gulita, ia langsung melihat cahaya lain yang berada di dalam minimarket.

Cahaya berupa dua pasang mata yang terlihat seolah 'menyala'. Sepasang terlihat sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dugaannya itu adalah cahaya yang berasal dari sepasang mata milik pegawai kasir minimarket. Sedangkan yang sepasang lagi terpampang jelas di hadapannya langsung. Sepasang mata dengan iris violet yang sangat dikenalnya, terlihat memiliki cahayanya sendiri yang tidak ikut tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

"O-Oi, Sasuke. Matamu 'menyala'.", timpal Suigetsu terlebih dahulu, yang tentu saja mengundang reaksi _shock_ dari si empunya.

Sasuke pikir yang aneh hanyalah mata milik si pegawai kasir dan Suigetsu, tapi ternyata matanya juga bercahaya di kegelapan? Baru saja ia akan menimpali, tiba-tiba tercium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat.

"Uh, bau apa ini?", ujarnya.

' _CTIK!'_

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala kembali. Dan apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuatnya kembali mendapatkan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya ketika menyaksikan awal mula insiden pembantaian di gedung sekolahnya.

Keenam orang lain yang sebelumnya juga tengah membeli berbagai keperluannya masing-masing, seketika berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk yang mencoba memakannya di sekolah. Mereka berdiri dan menghadapkan wajah mereka dengan serentak ke arah Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Menatap dalam diam, dengan bola mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam. Kulit mereka yang tadinya terlihat layaknya manusia normal, kini berganti menjadi sepucat mayat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya mungkin sudah tertebak oleh Sasuke. Mereka semua membuka mulut bersamaan, memamerkan gigi-gigi runcing mereka, dan memulai kekacauan.

"Huwaaa!", jerit Suigetsu melihat satu makhluk melompat sangat tinggi ke arahnya, melompati satu buah rak makanan.

Sasuke mengambil botol alkohol terdekat dan lekas menghantam kepala makhluk tersebut tepat sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh sahabatnya. Bunyi pecahan kaca dan tulang tengkorak yang hancur terdengar sangat nyaring bersamaan. Akibatnya, 'teman-temannya' yang lain menjadi semakin brutal karena perlawanan Sasuke. Mereka mulai menerjang dengan brutal, mengeluarkan jeritan bercampur geraman parau yang pernah Sasuke dengar sebelumnya.

"UAAARGHHH!"

Sasuke semakin merasa kalut kala ia mendengar jeritan si pegawai yang telah dirobohkan di balik meja kasir. "Tidak! Tolong..! GHWAAAA!". Sudah terlambat. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia mendengar jeritan tertahan milik si pegawai yang tersedak darahnya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak bisa menolongnya lagi.

" _Shit_! Kita pergi sekarang!", tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke ditarik kencang oleh Suigetsu, berlari keluar dari minimarket.

Diluar, dilihatnya Karin tengah tertidur di dalam mobil, sementara Juugo rupanya masih berkutat dengan selang pengisi bensin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau belum mengisi bensin daritadi?!", cerca Sasuke panik.

"Alat yang mereka punya lebih lawas daripada alat di perkotaan, aku tidak mengerti- tunggu, apa-apaan..?!", penjelasan Juugo terhenti kala ia melihat lima sosok makhluk yang hampir memakannya berlarian keluar dari minimarket.

" _FUCK IT_! Kita pergi sekarang! Sui!", jerit Sasuke kepada Suigetsu yang sedang membuka pintu mobil mereka yang diparkirkan untuk membangunkan Karin.

"Bangun, bodoh! Kita harus pergi!", Suigetsu yang sudah sangat panik terpaksa menarik asal tangan Karin yang belum terbangun sempurna hingga menyebabkan sang empunya terjerembab ke tanah.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih?!", protes Karin tanpa melihat kawanan makhluk yang berlarian ke arahnya dari belakang. Ia hendak bangkit dan tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika melihat sebuah mulut 'zombie' dengan deretan gigi runcing yang kuning terpampang langsung di hadapannya, terbuka lebar serta berjarak kurang dari 30 cm dari wajahnya.

 _DUAG!_

Belum sempat ia menjerit, makhluk tersebut tersungkur lebih dahulu karena tendangan Sasuke yang diterimanya di wajah. Selagi makhluk itu berguling-guling di tanah karena tendangan tersebut, Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik Karin yang masih _shock_ untuk berdiri dan kemudian menggeretnya lari, disusul dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"GRRRHAAAA!"

Keempatnya semakin berlari dengan kencang kala jeritan parau itu terdengar mengejar mereka. "Brengsek! Kita harus kemana?!", umpat Suigetsu sembari berlari.

"Ikut aku! Pastikan Karin tidak tertinggal!", Sasuke dengan cepat mendahului ketiga sahabatnya dan menuju ke arah tanah menanjak yang sempat ditunjukkan oleh pegawai kasir yang malang itu.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apakah pengumuman singkat yang didengarkannya tadi itu hanya sekedar lelucon atau sesuatu yang serius. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa dirinya dan sahabatnya menjauh dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain untuk dituju selain rel kereta tua yang diceritakan si pegawai tadi.

Mereka berlari menaiki kondisi tanah yang menanjak dengan susah payah. Keempatnya bermaksud berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, terutama Karin yang notabenenya adalah seorang perempuan. Namun jeritan serak dan parau di belakang mereka terdengar semakin mendekat. Kini hanya jarak kurang dari 50 meter yang memisahkan mereka dengan makhluk tersebut.

"Sialan! Apa mereka tidak merasa lelah?!" umpat Suigetsu lagi. Keempatnya terpaksa kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka, sementara Karin terlihat mulai tersengal-sengal.

Mereka akhirnya mampu berlari hingga mencapai puncak tanah yang cukup menanjak, dan keempat pasang mata tersebut akhirnya melihat rel tua yang dibicarakan oleh si pegawai kasir sebelumnya. Rel itu memang terlihat tua, juga terowongan yang ada di sampingnya. Mendadak Sasuke meragukan keputusannya membawa sahabatnya ke tempat ini.

"Kyaaa!", tidak sanggup berlari lagi, Karin tidak sengaja jatuh tersungkur. Ia merasa sangat sesak nafas, lantaran berlarian pada tanah yang menanjak dengan panik karena dikejar, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ketiga sahabat yang berlari bersamanya merupakan laki-laki yang fit.

" _Shit_!" Sasuke mengumpat singkat sebelum kemudian tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah kawanan makhluk itu, tanpa mempedulikan Suigetsu dan Juugo yang meneriaki namanya.

Ia merasa sangat marah sekarang. Marah kepada kawanan makhluk buas itu, juga kepada dirinya sendiri yang malah membawa ketiga sahabatnya berlari menuju rel tua yang nampaknya benar-benar tidak terpakai lagi. Jika berita yang ia dengar tadi hanya bohongan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika sahabatnya mati karena makhluk itu, bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab?

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, iris matanya yang hitam menghilang dengan cepat seperti pusaran air, digantikan oleh iris berwarna merah darah dengan tiga titik menyerupai tanda koma berwarna hitam yang berputar cepat untuk sepersekian detik. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, selain berlari menerjang makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Karin mampu mendengar derap langkah beserta jeritan serak makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Ia tau bahwa mereka telah terkejar, terutama dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk berdiri. Kakinya seolah mati rasa. Karin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap semoga mati dengan cara menjadi sebuah santapan itu tidak akan terlalu sakit.

 _BUAK! BUGH!_

"GHHRRAAAA!", lagi-lagi Karin mendengar jeritan makhluk itu, tapi kali ini jeritannya seolah menjauh. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di hadapannya, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berusaha memukul mundur makhluk-makhluk itu dengan tangan kosong. Ketiganya memandang dengan _shock._ Lelaki bersurai hitam itu terlihat seperti petarung handal. Ia menendang, memukul, menangkis, menghindar, semuanya dilakukan dengan sangat profesional. Terlebih lagi, ia sendirian melawan kelima makhluk tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja penglihatannya berubah. Semua seperti berubah menjadi berwarna hitam-putih kecuali kawanan makhluk tersebut. Dan mereka seolah bergerak dengan gerakan _slow-motion_. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menyerang, meskipun dia sendiri merasa sangat bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bawa Karin pergi!", tukasnya pada Suigetsu dan Juugo yang hanya terdiam memandangnya. Seketika keduanya tersadar dan dengan cepat membopong Karin menjauh. Namun tanpa Sasuke sadari, iris matanya telah kembali berwarna hitam.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi untuk kembali menumbangkan kawanan tersebut, tapi ternyata penglihatannya telah kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi dunia hitam-putih, dan yang paling penting, salah satu makhluk tersebut berlari menerjangnya dengan kencang, tanpa gerakan _slow-motion_ lagi.

Sasuke terdorong keras ke tanah dengan makhluk tersebut diatasnya dan berusaha untuk memakannya dengan brutal. "Urgh!"

"Tidak! Sasuke!", jerit Karin dari kejauhan.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mampu berkutik sekarang. Ia sangat kebingungan. Sesaat penglihatannya berubah menjadi aneh namun berhasil membantunya. Kini penglihatannya tiba-tiba saja kembali menjadi normal. Normal yang sayangnya tidak disukainya. Ia hanya bisa berusaha menahan leher makhluk itu sekuat tenaga. Jika ia berakhir disini, akankah ketiga sahabatnya selamat?

 _DOR!_

Sebuah timah panas meluncur menembus kepala makhluk itu, meledakkan kepalanya seketika. Menciprati kulit wajah Sasuke dengan beberapa tetes darah kental berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu tersentak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

 _Shock_ yang didapatnya kali ini jauh lebih buruk daripada yang pertama ia kali dapatkan di gedung sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak, dengan tubuh makhluk itu yang masih menindihnya. Wajahnya tepat di depan matanya, pupil mata hitam yang membulat menatapnya, serta lubang di dahinya yang mengalirkan darah hitam berbau busuk.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh makhluk itu disingkirkan dengan cepat darinya. Sebuah tangan yang terasa kekar menyangga punggungnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, membantunya untuk duduk. Dan seketika iris hitamnya bertubrukan dengan iris sebiru langit, tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", ujar orang tersebut, yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke kembali merasa terkejut. Ia menilai laki-laki di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip. Ia memiliki kulit tan, rambut pirang, garis menyerupai kumis kucing aneh di masing-masing pipinya, dan yang terpenting, seragam angkatan militer.

"Hei."

Ia sedikit terkesiap secara refleks, kala telapak tangan lelaki tersebut menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Pasalnya Sasuke masih sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Dan tiba-tiba laki-laki ini sudah ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki pirang itu terlihat mendengus geli karena reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Agaknya ia mengerti bahwa bocah manis yang baru saja diselamatkannya ini sepertinya masih sedikit terpukul.

"Baiklah, ayo kubantu.", lanjutnya lagi sembari memposisikan tangannya di punggung dan lipatan bawah lutut Sasuke, dan dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Membuat Sasuke kembali terkesiap, kali ini dengan sedikit keras.

Mata Sasuke kemudian menangkap objek yang diharapkannya terlihat daritadi. Sebuah kereta listrik yang terlihat sangat canggih, tengah berhenti pada rel kereta tua yang ditujunya. Dari pintu sampingnya, terlihat rombongan pasukan militer berbondong-bondong berlari turun dengan serentak, berlari berlawanan arah melewatinya. Beberapa sempat bertukar pandangan dan menunduk hormat kepada laki-laki _blonde_ yang tengah menggendongnya ke arah kereta listrik tersebut.

Irisnya kembali membulat ketika melihat objek tak biasa di depan sana. Dua orang laki-laki berseragam militer menyusul turun dari kereta. Yang satu mengenakan kacamata aneh seperti superhero yang pernah ditontonnya, yang satu lagi memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Menyusul di belakangnya adalah seekor makhluk menyerupai anjing yang berukuran sangat besar, melebihi ukuran singa atau harimau manapun.

Mereka berlari menuju ke arahnya dan terlihat saling bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya. "Jangan terlalu lama. Kami membutuhkanmu.", ujar si pemilik tato sambil berlalu.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke mendengar teriakan kawanan makhluk itu lagi. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat melalui bahu tegap pria pirang itu. Dilihatnya anjing raksasa tadi tengah menghabisi keempat makhluk itu yang masih tersisa, seperti seekor kucing memangsa para tikus.

Ia benar-benar merasa linglung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Di tengah kebingungannya, Sasuke mendengar laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tengah menggendongnya itu berbisik di telinganya dengan suara _husky_ yang menenangkan.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **halo haha gimana ini kepanjangan banget gak sih? :"D aku ngerasa panjang banget jadi aku udahin sampe disini dulu. ini aja jadinya 10 halaman di ms word haha~ nah narusasunya segitu dulu aja ya momennya, kalo langsung dimunculin takutnya alurnya jadi terlalu cepet. atau ini justru malah terlalu lambat menurut kalian? pokoknya review aja ya jangan lupa xD makasih yang dari chapter 1 udah baca, review, follow, dan fav. I3U all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Day The World End**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure**

 **Fandom : NARUTO**

 **Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo, etc.**

 **PAIRING : ALWAYS NARUSASU, Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rate : T for now**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. I'VE WARNED YOU~**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Jika boleh jujur, hari itu adalah hari terburuk Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Atau mungkin awal mula dari hari-hari buruk di hidupnya? Kalau bisa, ia ingin memutar kembali waktu. Tapi dipikir-pikir, untuk apa? Memang jika waktu berputar kembali, ia lalu bisa mencegah kemunculan makhluk-makhluk menyerupai zombie itu?

Ia memang berpikir harinya akan jadi sama membosankannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya ketika ia terbangun pagi tadi. Sedikit banyak Sasuke memang berharap sesuatu terjadi supaya harinya tidak se- _flat_ itu. Tapi bukan hal semacam ini. Hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan menjadi santapan zombie jelas bukan harga yang pantas dibayar untuk sebuah hari yang 'tidak membosankan'.

Dulu Suigetsu memang sering sengaja memilih film bertemakan zombie atau yang sejenisnya ketika mereka berempat menginap bersama di salah satu rumah mereka. Dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang paling rasional ketika menonton film itu. Tiap kali Karin merengek karena takut, Sasuke akan selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata ' _mereka itu tidak ada di dunia nyata_ '.

Tentu ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasionalitasnya itu ternyata salah. Zombie-zombie itu yang salah. Ya, ia menyalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Yang dengan seenak jidat busuknya keluar dari dunia fantasi. Atau justru dia sendiri yang masuk ke dunia fantasi?

Yang jelas, Sasuke benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tertidur untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Supaya ketika ia terbangun lagi nanti, makhluk itu sudah tidak ada, entah bagaimana. Supaya ketika ia membuka matanya lagi nanti, semua sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum kala ia menyadari bahwa bocah manis yang digendongnya itu tengah memejamkan mata serta menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Samar-samar ia dapat menghirup aroma khas milik bocah bersurai hitam itu. Mint bercampur dengan sedikit vanila. Menyegarkan namun juga membuat nyaman. Membuatnya ingin ikut tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang berukuran lebih kecil itu.

Sasuke hampir saja menyelam ke alam mimpi, sebelum ia merasa tubuhnya diturunkan dengan perlahan. Ia membuka matanya dan irisnya secara tidak sengaja langsung bertubrukan dengan iris biru itu lagi.

"Oh, kukira kau tertidur.", ujar pria pirang itu dengan seulas senyum hangat. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di salah satu kursi kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya untuk menatap wajah bocah itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rupanya ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam kereta itu. Tidak banyak hal yang berbeda, semuanya menurutnya hampir sama dengan kereta yang biasa ditumpanginya untuk bepergian, hanya saja dengan peralatan yang lebih canggih.

"Kereta ini akan membawamu ke tempat yang paling terjamin keamanannya untuk saat ini, mungkin akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat.", ucap Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Maksudmu 'Kota Para Malaikat'?", timpal Sasuke pelan.

Naruto yang tengah berjongkok di depannya sedikit tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara bocah itu. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

" _Well_ , mereka menyebutnya begitu. Yah, meskipun di dalamnya bukan hanya ada para malaikat saja.", jawab Naruto, yang mengundang kernyitan beserta tatapan bingung dari Sasuke. 'Bukan hanya ada malaikat saja'? Lalu ada makhluk apa lagi? Putri Duyung?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, teman-temanmu ada di dalam sana bersama dengan orang-orang lain yang berhasil selamat."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbong yang ada di samping gerbong tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sasuke baru sadar. Gerbong yang tengah ditempatinya sekarang memang sedikit berbeda dari gerbong kereta biasanya. Kursi-kursinya berposisi menyamping dan menyatu. Selain itu ia juga melihat kotak di pojok ruangan, yang diasumsikannya sebagai tempat penyimpanan senjata. Mungkin gerbong ini tadinya dikhususkan untuk para personil militer itu.

"Nah, masuklah.", ujar Naruto lagi, merasa tidak mendapatkan respon.

Sasuke kembali menatap pria pirang itu, lagi-lagi membuat Naruto terkekeh karena tatapan polosnya. Manis sekali. Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, sepertinya bocah bersurai raven itu tengah menempati bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Di dalam sana sungguhan ada manusia-manusia normal, juga teman-temanmu yang tadi. Kau takut disana ada kawanan zombie yang lain?"

Sasuke masih diam menatap Naruto yang tengah mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia tau gerbong itu aman. Ia bukannya tidak percaya dengan pria pirang itu. Sejak kontak mata pertama mereka, Sasuke entah kenapa merasa ia seperti bisa mempercayakan segalanya kepada Naruto. Ia percaya dengannya, hanya saja jika ia memasuki gerbong itu, rasanya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria pirang itu lagi.

"Kau tidak masuk?", tanya Sasuke singkat. Dan ia merasa telapak tangan besar yang tengah mengusap kepalanya itu terhenti.

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa detik, lalu kembali memasang seulas senyum yang hangat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari menatap ke dalam iris kelam itu dengan lembut.

"Aku masih memiliki beberapa tugas disini."

Jawaban yang diucapkan dengan suara _husky_ yang hangat serta nada yang menenangkan itu entah kenapa justru membuat Sasuke tidak senang.

Naruto adalah seorang pria dewasa, meskipun seumur hidupnya ia selalu terjun ke dalam dunia militer. Tetapi untuk urusan asmara, _well_ setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar buta. Ia bisa menangkap ketidaksukaan di dalam iris hitam yang tengah menatapnya itu ketika ia memberitaunya bahwa ia masih harus tinggal di 'kota mati' ini.

Sasuke tidak ingin dia bertugas disini. Sasuke ingin dia ikut bersamanya di dalam kereta, entah karena alasan apa. Ia kemudian sedikit berdehem untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Berharap sedikit tidak masalah, kan?

"Tidak apa-apa.", sambung Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melihat tangan pria pirang itu terangkat ke arah wajahnya, kemudian ia merasakan usapan lembut dari ibu jari itu di pipinya. Naruto kembali tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menghapus jejak darah hitam yang menempel di kulit putih itu.

"Tempat yang akan kau datangi itu benar-benar aman. Dan aku ini pria tangguh, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan tugas disini dengan cepat lalu pulang."

Kata-kata penuh kepercayaan diri itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeluarkan dengusan geli dengan senyuman tipis. Membuat Naruto kembali terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan senyuman lebar ataupun senyuman ramah, hanya senyuman tipis namun teramat berharga di matanya.

Ia bisa saja mematung seharian memandang wajah itu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Komandan Uzumaki!"

Seorang personil militer berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Membuat Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata dan menatap ke arah laki-laki itu.

Dia terlihat lebih muda dan tubuhnya juga lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan tubuh Naruto yang berisi. Bukannya Sasuke cabul, salahkan bahu pria pirang itu yang sangat lebar serta otot-otot biceps yang tercetak jelas meski terbalut seragam militer. Bahkan nenek-nenek rabun saja bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya itu.

"Oh, Konohamaru. Bagaimana situasi di dalam?"

"Semuanya terkendali. Baru saja ada sekitar enam belas warga yang selamat naik ke kereta. Lima diantaranya sepertinya malaikat."

Alis hitam Sasuke mengernyit kala ia mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang sepertinya bernama Konohamaru itu. 'Lima diantaranya sepertinya malaikat'? Apa maksudnya? Apa lagi ini?

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam dengan lembut dan tubuhnya ditarik pelan untuk berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?", ujar Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke mampu berdiri dengan benar. Sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak selemas tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto tersenyum singkat kemudian menyerahkan Sasuke kepada Konohamaru.

"Tolong jaga dia."

Konohamaru sedikit menatap komandannya dengan bingung. Meskipun mereka memang akrab, tetapi pria pirang itu sangat jarang menggunakan kata 'tolong'. Dia hanya akan mengatakannya ketika benar-benar memohon bantuan atas sesuatu.

"Ah, i-iya, baiklah. Tentu!", jawabnya sedikit tergagap.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang interaksi keduanya dengan bingung. Ia sedikit mengerti sekarang. Rupanya pria pirang yang menolongnya itu merupakan seorang komandan. Itu cukup menjelaskan tubuhnya yang berisi dan berotot. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan 'tubuh' lagi?

"Masuklah.", ujar Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Ia sedikit tidak ikhlas, entah kenapa. Tapi dia juga tidak segila itu untuk mengikuti pria yang baru saja ditemuinya ke 'medan zombie' itu lagi. Jadi Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi ketika sebuah telapak tangan _tan_ yang hangat mengusap pipinya perlahan. Dan lagi-lagi irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris biru langit itu.

Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Dia seperti terhanyut tiap kali berpandangan dengan iris itu. Dan dia tidak menyukai ide dimana dirinya akan terhanyut oleh tatapan seorang pria asing yang belum dikenalnya.

Tapi kemudian Naruto tersenyum hangat dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, menggagalkan pemikiran Sasuke barusan. Jadilah ia hanya terdiam memandang wajah pria pirang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa atau sekedar menolak sentuhan yang diberikannya.

"Jangan khawatir.", bisik Naruto singkat.

Konohamaru yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan itu hanya diam memandang interaksi keduanya sambil sedikit mengambil jarak. Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat pasangan suami-istri yang akan berpisah.

Kontak antara dua iris berbeda warna itu terputus kala terdengar suara senapan mesin yang ditembakkan secara beruntun dari kejauhan. Dalam sekejap ketenangan yang dirasakan Sasuke lenyap, dan dirinya dilanda ketakutan serta kekhawatiran lagi.

"Si bodoh itu. Lagi-lagi memulai tanpa diriku.", gumam Naruto sembari melihat ke arah perbukitan, yang tentunya bisa didengar oleh Konohamaru dan juga Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Jangan khawatir, kau aman. Kau memegang kata-kataku.", lanjutnya lagi kepada Sasuke. Sedikit bingung kenapa ia bahkan harus meyakinkan bocah ini. Tugasnya sebagai seorang militer seharusnya hanya sebatas 'menyelamatkan'.

Satu anggukan singkat dari Sasuke sudah cukup baginya. Ia kembali memoles senyum hangat kemudian melompat turun dari gerbong kereta, dan bergegas berlari menaiki bukit. Sasuke terus memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu berlari dan memegang senjata miliknya dengan gagah, hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik bukit.

Konohamaru kemudian mulai menuntun Sasuke untuk pindah memasuki gerbong para penumpang. Dan Sasuke kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya lagi ketika ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya menyambutnya dari balik dua pasang kursi penumpang. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa menghirup udara dengan lebih tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Iris merahnya mulai menilai lingkungan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruang santai bergaya klasik abad 19-an. Lantai kayu dengan karpet merah mewah yang senada dengan tirai jendela, beberapa bingkai lukisan kuno yang anehnya tampak baru, serta tungku pembakaran yang menyala. Ia kemudian menemukan dirinya tengah terduduk pada salah satu sofa mewah di ruangan itu.

Ia merasa bingung, tapi anehnya ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Perasaan yang kau dapatkan ketika berhasil terbangun dari mimpi buruk lalu menemukan bahwa dirimu ternyata masih aman di dalam rumahmu. Ia mendengar langkah kaki, dan anehnya lagi ia merasa tenang mendengarnya.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke? Kau tertidur lagi."

Ia mengenal suara pria dewasa itu. Ia ingat. Kepalanya hendak menoleh, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku tiba-tiba. Ia ingin sekedar melirikkan matanya untuk menangkap wajah pria itu, namun pandangannya mulai mengabur. Pria itu memanggilnya lagi, dan sayangnya suaranya terdengar seperti teredam.

" _Sasuke..."_

" _Sasuke."_

" _Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Ia dengan cepat menoleh kesana-kemari, dan menemukan dirinya tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi penumpang kereta. Kemudian irisnya melihat ketiga sahabatnya tengah memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?", timpal Karin.

Ia berdehem sambil sedikit mengatur pernafasannya. Sepertinya ia memimpikan sesuatu yang penting lagi. Dan ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, lagi. Sudah sangat sering ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Seperti mendapatkan _clue_ atas sesuatu yang besar, namun semuanya lenyap seketika tanpa bisa diingat sekeping pun. Kesal? Sangat.

"Sepertinya. Ada apa kau membangunkanku?"

"Oh. Kita sudah sampai. Tapi sekarang dini hari, jadi agak gelap diluar. Ayo keluar menyusul yang lain!"

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa kursi-kursi lain rupanya sudah kosong. Hanya dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya yang tertinggal di dalam. Ia meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku sembari berdiri. Sepertinya ia tertidur cukup lama.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu ada lokasi seperti ini di negara ini."

"Ini lebih terlihat seperti kota daripada barak pengungsian."

"Bukankah mereka memang menyebutnya 'kota'? Kota Malaikat atau apalah itu."

Si raven hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya. Dirinya sibuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Keretanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi, besar dan kokoh. Kedua sisi gerbang tersebut terbuka, dengan sekitar duabelas personil militer berjaga di sisinya. Seperti mengawal para warga yang berhasil selamat hingga memasuki gerbang tersebut.

Di dalamnya, terdapat hamparan rumput yang sangat luas, dan digunakan sebagai semacam pangkalan militer. Tenda-tenda berwarna hijau _army_ dibangun dimana-mana, beberapa alat transportasi militer terparkir rapi. Jauh berhektar-hektar setelah pangkalan, terlihat beberapa bangunan modern besar yang didominasi cat berwarna putih, mirip seperti kompleks asrama mewah. Sasuke yakin dibalik bangunan utama itu masih tersimpan sesuatu.

Rombongan warga digiring menuju bangunan besar itu, dan Sasuke baru menyadari adanya gerbang tambahan di depannya. Tidak sebesar gerbang utama tadi, lebih terlihat seperti gerbang pengecekan. Asumsinya sepertinya benar, melihat adanya beberapa alat canggih yang terpasang serta dipegang oleh personil yang menjaga gerbang kecil itu.

Tapi, untuk mengecek apa?

Lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menubruk bahunya. Ia menatap sang pelaku yang tengah meminta maaf kepadanya. Rambutnya biru sepanjang bahu, kulitnya sedikit gelap, dan pakaiannya terkesan urakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tahu, disini sangat sesak dan heboh jadi kami saling bertubrukan satu sama lain."

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, pria itu kembali berbicara. Tipikal cerewet. Sepertinya dia akan cocok dengan Suigetsu.

"Kau anak SMA, ya? Omong-omong, namaku Nowaki. Dan kau?"

"Sasuke.", sahutnya singkat.

Ia hanya mengangguk formal, kemudian keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan melewati pangkalan militer. Benar-benar pangkalan yang sangat luas. Sasuke sempat melihat sebuah jet yang baru saja mendarat. Ia kembali menilai sekelilingnya, dan tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Semuanya terlihat seperti manusia. Kenapa tempat ini disebut 'Kota Malaikat'?

"Apa kau tahu tentang tempat ini?", tanyanya singkat kepada Nowaki. Pria itu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Maksudku, orang-orang menyebut tempat ini sebagai Kota Malaikat. Tapi mereka semua terlihat seperti manusia.", sambungnya lagi. Mengundang dengusan dari lelaki itu.

"Mereka memang manusia, Sasuke. Yang berbeda ada dibalik gerbang pengecekan itu.", jawab Nowaki sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Sasuke semakin penasaran sekarang. Ia membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yang berbeda?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Aku juga sama, tapi setidaknya aku mendengar sedikit informasi di dalam kereta tadi."

"Jadi, Sasuke. Sesuai dengan pendengaranku yang tajam, aku mengerucutkan infonya menjadi seperti ini. Di dunia ini rupanya ada tiga makhluk yang mendiami bumi. Malaikat, manusia, dan iblis. Baik malaikat maupun iblis, mereka sejak dulu memang seperti itu, namun mereka 'bersembunyi' dalam wujud manusia. Sehingga keduanya membaur, seolah yang mendiami bumi ini hanyalah manusia. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Nowaki yang melihat reaksinya refleks menghela nafas.

"Makhluk menyerupai zombie yang memakan semua orang di kota? Mereka adalah iblis. Para militer yang menyelamatkan kita? Mereka adalah manusia. Dan malaikat? Yah, aku belum pernah lihat secara langsung wujudnya, tapi dari yang kudengar, mereka memiliki mata yang bercahaya dalam kegelapan."

Ingatan Sasuke langsung berputar ke saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Suigetsu berada di dalam sebuah minimarket. Listrik sempat padam, dan ia sempat melihat bola mata Suigetsu dan si penjaga kasir yang malang itu berpendar. Bahkan sepertinya Suigetsu sempat mengatakan perihal matanya yang bercahaya juga.

"Dan gerbang itu, adalah untuk mengecek ulang. Memastikan. Apakah kau manusia, atau malaikat. Iblis jelas tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Dari informasi yang kudapat, sepertinya ada beberapa iblis yang masih mendekam di dalam wujud manusianya. Mereka semua ini, atau mungkin aku, atau bahkan kau, bisa saja sebenarnya adalah iblis."

"Huh?"

"Dan jika kau 'ketahuan' merupakan iblis, kau akan dihancurkan langsung.", sambungnya lagi, sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam keheningan lagi. Rombongan itu masih berjalan menuju gerbang pengecekan. Sasuke seperti mendapat firasat bahwa dirinya merupakan malaikat, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia berterima kasih singkat kepada Nowaki atas informasinya, kemudian menyusul temannya di depan.

Sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lagi, ia memperhatikan rombongan militer yang turun dari jet yang baru saja mendarat beberapa saat lalu. Seekor anjing raksasa beserta seorang pria dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang terlihat sedikit familiar, melompat turun dari jet. Kemudian beberapa personil lain menyusul. Ekspresi mereka tampak puas. Sepertinya misi mereka sukses.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya lagi. Pria _blonde_ yang menyelamatkannya. Sang komandan. Bodohnya, Sasuke lupa namanya.

Ia merasa lega bisa melihat wajahnya, ditambah lagi raut senang yang dipancarkannya. Anehnya Sasuke merasa bersyukur pria itu kembali dengan selamat. Ia memperhatikan lagi rombongan militer itu berjalan beriringan berlawanan arah dengan rombongannya. Dan irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris biru langit itu lagi.

Komandan itu sempat terlihat kaget, dan entah Sasuke salah berasumsi atau tidak, raut wajah pria _blonde_ itu seperti terlihat dua kali lipat lebih berseri setelah mereka saling berpandangan. Ia lagi-lagi mengulas senyuman hangat yang menawan lagi kepada Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala dari si raven.

Rombongan warga pun akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang pengecekan. Satu per satu mulai melakukan pemeriksaan. Tiap kali seorang warga diperiksa, sebuah layar berbentuk persegi panjang di atas gerbang akan menampilkan kata sesuai hasilnya.

Sasuke melihat beberapa warga 'lulus' pengecekan sebagai malaikat. Beberapa lainnya sebagai manusia. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat kebingungan, meski ekspresi kelegaan itu masih tetap tercetak jelas. Sasuke kemudian mulai melihat lima hingga sepuluh warga yang terdeteksi sebagai iblis. Mereka ditarik dengan paksa oleh para personil militer yang berjaga, dan dibawa menuju area tertutup di samping gerbang pengecekan. Sasuke sempat mendengar mereka berteriak meminta ampun dan memohon atas hidupnya.

Perasaannya seperti tidak enak lagi. Hingga akhirnya tiba gilirannya dan para sahabatnya. Suigetsu diperiksa terlebih dahulu, dan sesuai asumsi Sasuke, sahabatnya itu terdeteksi sebagai malaikat. Ia sempat menatap bingung sebelum memasuki gerbang. Pengecekan berlanjut ke Karin, yang terdeteksi sebagai manusia asli. Lalu Juugo, yang rupanya juga terdeteksi sebagai malaikat. Kemudian dirinya.

Sasuke melangkah maju dengan gugup. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Ia melakukan pemindaian iris mata. Dan alat pemindai tersebut berkedip-kedip berulangkali, seolah rusak. Kemudian ia melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari personil yang tengah mengeceknya.

Matanya sempat menangkap tulisan yang berkedip berganti-ganti pada layar penunjuk yang tengah dipegang pria tersebut.

 _=MALAIKAT=_

 _=IBLIS=_

 _=MALAIKAT=_

 _=IBLIS=_

Dan benar saja, jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin kencang. Ia sampai sedikit tersentak ketika pria itu menghela nafas kencang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengambil sampel darah dari jari tengah Sasuke untuk melakukan pengecekan kedua.

Hati Sasuke kembali mencelos ketika ia mengintip hasil yang tertera pada layar itu lagi.

= _MALAIKAT=_

 _=IBLIS=_

 _=MALAIKAT=_

 _=IBLIS=_

"Ada apa?"

Seorang pria berumur yang terlihat seperti ketua berjalan menghampiri personil itu. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Hasilnya berubah-ubah. Tapi darahnya berwarna merah.", jawab personil itu, yang semakin membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

Ia kembali sedikit terkesiap ketika pria berumur itu melihat ke arahnya, seolah menilai dirinya. Kemudian tangannya dicekal dan ditarik paksa menuju area tertutup yang berada di samping gerbang pengecekan. Area yang sebelumnya ia lihat sebagai tempat proses 'terminasi' para warga yang terdeteksi sebagai iblis.

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berpacu. Atau mungkin justru berpacu lebih cepat hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan detaknya. Ia tidak mau mati. Baru saja ia merasa berrsyukur telah berhasil keluar dari kota dengan selamat. Ini seperti keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang singa.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tanah dengan kasar. Pria berumur itu kembali memperhatikannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kotak 'peralatan' dan mengambil sebuah tongkat yang memercikkan cahaya putih. Tongkat listrik.

"Aku belum akan membunuhmu.", ujarnya dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan.

"Aku akan mengetesmu terlebih dahulu. Untuk membuatmu menunjukkan wujud aslimu, iblis!", sambungnya lagi dengan secepat kilat menghunuskan tongkat listrik itu kepada Sasuke.

"Argh!"

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang. Rasanya seperti dihujami milyaran pisau mikro di sekujur tubuh. Tongkat listrik itu beberapa kali menyengatnya, membuatnya perlahan mulai mati rasa. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sasuke hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan di tanah, sebelum tongkat itu menyengatnya lagi dan tubuhnya kembali mengejang dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau tak juga berubah ke wujud aslimu?!"

"Hegh!"

Pria tua itu lagi-lagi menghunuskan tongkat listriknya dengan kasar, berulangkali tanpa jeda. Seolah ia merupakan seorang narapidana kasus pemerkosaan atau pembunuhan berantai yang sangat tak termaafkan. Sasuke terengah-engah, bukan hanya karena rasa sakitnya, namun karena kebencian yang mulai timbul.

Sebelumnya ia hanya seorang murid SMA biasa. Ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan. Tapi semuanya terjadi secepat kilat. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan tindak pidana apapun. Satu-satunya dosa terbesarnya adalah menabrak seekor kucing hingga mati secara tak sengaja, itupun ia langsung bertanggungjawab dengan menguburkannya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia pantas mendapatkan siksaan semacam ini?

Memikirkan semuanya membuatnya benar-benar merasa marah. Ia marah, benci, kecewa. Hingga rasa sakit itu tak lagi menyiksanya. Ia hanya memandang benci ke arah pria tua itu, yang masih saja menghunuskan tongkat listrik ke tubuhnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Tanpa sadar matanya kembali berpusar, merubah warna mata kelamnya menjadi iris crimson. Kali ini tidak hanya dengan tiga tanda koma, namun dengan tiga pola aneh dengan sebuah bentuk segitiga aneh pula di dalamnya. Kebenciannya semakin menumpuk, bahkan darah yang mengalir dari sebelah matanya tidak ia rasakan.

Dan kemarahan itu seolah meledak.

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana sebuah api berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, langsung menyerang pria tua itu yang tentunya terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia melangkah mundur dengan panik sembari berteriak dan melepaskan jaket militernya yang tengah terbakar api hitam itu, kemudian membuangnya asal. Bahkan lengannya terlihat sudah melepuh. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan marah.

Setelahnya ia kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan, kali ini dengan tatapan yang seolah menunjukkan tekad bulat ingin membunuh.

"Kau... Kau! Kau bukan iblis, tapi kau lebih berbahaya daripada iblis! Kau spesies malaikat maut! Kau seharusnya sudah punah!"

Ia mulai meracaukan kalimat-kalimat yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke mengerti. Detik berikutnya ia melihat pria tua itu dengan kalap menyambar sebuah senapan dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya sembari membidik.

"Mati kau! Mati!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 _DOR!_

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak hebat. Bola matanya bergerak dengan kalap, memperhatikan tanah yang berlubang dan berasap terkena timah panas, tepat di hadapan pria tua itu. Ia batal menarik pelatuk itu, dan memandang takut ke arah atasannya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan marah dan menembakkan senjata ke arahnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri pria tua yang telah menyiksanya itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Wajahnya dipenuhi guratan tegas, alisnya berkerut dalam, rahangnya mengeras seolah ia tengah menggertakkan gigi-giginya, dan iris birunya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kental. Wajah ramah yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu benar-benar telah hilang. Tapi sedikitnya Sasuke bersyukur, nyawanya lagi-lagi terselamatkan oleh pria _blonde_ itu.

"Apa dia iblis?" tanya Naruto langsung dengan suara dingin.

"Apakah hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah iblis? Apakah darahnya berwarna hitam? Bahkan setelah kau menyiksanya, apakah dia akhirnya berubah wujud?" lanjutnya lagi, semakin berjalan mendekati pria tua itu yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Dengan Naruto yang menundukkan kepala dengan angkuh, dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Tidak, Komandan-"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH MENYIKSANYA?!"

"Dengarkan saya dulu, Komandan! Dia bukan malaikat, tapi juga bukan iblis! Dia termasuk salah satu dari 'mereka'! Dia harus dibinasakan!"

"Itu tidak ada di dalam peraturan kita. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk membunuh bocah ini. Kau hanya diperintahkan untuk membinasakan para warga yang terdeteksi sebagai iblis. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa caramu membinasakan mereka rupanya sekejam ini."

"Tapi, komandan-"

"Pangkatmu kuturunkan."

Nada dingin dan tegas itu seolah menusuk dada pria tua itu yang masih mengharapkan belas kasih. Ia memohon dengan segala macam alasan yang mampu dilontarkan.

"BAWA DIA PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!", bentak Naruto kepada bawahannya.

Mereka dengan cekatan dan ketakutan segera menyeret pria tua itu pergi. Pasalnya belum pernah mereka lihat komandan mereka semarah ini.

Sasuke hanya menyaksikan semuanya dengan linglung. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya sempat hilang, kini mulai kembali ke indera perasanya lagi. Sungguh sangat menyiksa. Kepalanya mulai terasa sangat panas. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan lemah, dan melihat cairan merah pada jarinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasanya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas kesakitan.

Amarah Naruto yang sebelumnya mengepul, seketika menguap ketika ia mendengar rintihan bocah raven itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang setengah terkapar, dan refleks merengkuh tubuhnya. Pria _blonde_ itu semakin kalap melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sebelah matanya mengeluarkan darah, bahkan hidungnya juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya lembut, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik di dalamnya.

Sasuke terengah-engah sembari memandang ke dalam iris biru itu. Ia ingin mengucapkan sekedar terima kasih untuk pertolongannya, namun lagi-lagi ia seperti merasakan sengatan listrik itu lagi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia rasa ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia kehilangan kesadaran di dalam rengkuhan pria itu.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hai akhirnya saya bisa update. Adakah yg nungguin? xD kayaknya chapter ini panjang banget. Maaf ya huhu, kalo ga sekalian sampe scene ini takutnya ntar ngegantung (?) maaf juga klo kesannya alurnya terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepet -_- saya berusaha membuat semuanya fit di satu chapter ini. dan maaf klo ada typo atau kegajean di beberapa part, ini semua sekali ketik haha. jadi bagaimana? mohon reviewnya xD**


End file.
